


When you need help you go to your best friend

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Little silly love stories [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant is hiding something and Bobbi is going to find out</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you need help you go to your best friend

Grant was odd in the last period. He seemed like hiding something to Skye and Bobbi had taken the moral duty to keep an eye on him.

 

She didn't want to make sure that Grant would fuck it all up (again)

 

 

"What are you hiding?" She asked entering their room.

 

"Good morning to you too Bobbi," said Grant, a bit 'nervous' “Don't you have an ex-husband / boyfriend to torment today ?"

 

"Oh, I have all day to haunt Lance" Bobbi said with a grin, "What are you hiding?"

 

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?"

 

"Grant Ward, you can't lie to me" said Bobbi

 

"Barbara Morse, I don't know what you're talking about" said Grant.

 

Bobbi's look was determined and Grant knew that he would fare very easily.

 

"Ok, but if you say something to Skye, I know where you live" said Grant, revealing a small blue box.

 

Bobbi was married so many times that she recognized when someone was holding an engagement ring.

 

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked excitedly.

 

Skye had revealed that she was pregnant for less than a month, and Bobbie was genuinely pleased that things for Grant were finally going in the right direction.

 

"What do you think?" Grant said with a smile.

 

The ring was perfect. Simple, not too flashy but incredibly brilliant. If Skye had been a ring,she would have been that ring.

 

"Do you think she'll like it !?" asked Grant a bit 'nervous.

 

"She'll love it" said Bobbie "Plus, she already waiting your child, so she would be stupid to say no"

 

 

Lance came in without even knocking a few seconds later.

 

"What's going on here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

But he managed to hide behind the door just in time when Bobbie throw him a shoe.

 

Her best friend was getting married, there was no time for a boring (and incredibly cute) ex-husbands.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The fandom asks fics about this Brotp and I will settle. Grant and Bobbie <3 Poor Lance, always chooses the most inopportune moments and ends about to be hit by a shoe!


End file.
